HIS WAY
by pseudo-shigure
Summary: it's Zoro's way to do things with Sanji. Yaoi ZoSan. Zoro POV.


Title: HIS WAY 

**Disclaimer:** not mine

**Rating:** blackmalice says it's a NC-17, so NC-17 it is then

**Pairing:** zosan

**Summary: **yaoi. it's Zoro's way to do "things" with Sanji. Zoro POV.

**n/a: **please don't focus on the lemon part, 'cos seriously it's not the point of this fic… and I'll post Sanji POV too once it's done.

If I do things my way, that means it'd be straight and simple. I just do it. Like when I fuck Sanji. Since we were out on the sea with no women around -scratch Nami, she can't give me a hard on- so it was only normal if I go to him and fuck him.

Why Sanji? Because he was the only one who can really get into my nerves. Yeah, that simple. He's the only guy on this ship that get most of my attention in the most irritating way. So, I fuck Sanji. A lot.

And I admit-to myself, and won't ever tell him-that the sex was good. Oh, okay it's great. Not that I've done it with lots of people before I do it with him, but still I can tell it's great.

But of course, with him, everything was never simple. I have to always get away from the crime scene before he regain his consciousness or I'll get kicked. And the worst was he sort of accuses me that I sort of rape him. How could I possibly rape him if he's kissing me back, and telling me to thrust him harder? And it wasn't like I'm totally forcing him or something.

Well, I do trap him against the wall, or the table, or the floor everytime I do him. But we both know he's almost as strong as I am, then why doesn't he break himself free. He does always struggles, but then it went weaker, as if he's giving up. And the sensation of having a man that has an equal power as me writhing under me and knowing that it's me who makes him like that, makes him clinging to you for his release, it's just… Damn! Now I need a release. I think Sanji's in the galley right now.

I know he noticed me from the corner of his eye when I walk into the room. And I know he can tell that I'm here not for some booze. But he doesn't say anything and keep on doing whatever he's doing. I walk closer and he turns toward me.

"You know you can't get it."

"But doesn't I always?"

"Not this time, shitty marimo!" He tries to kick me, but of course I'm so used to this that I can catch his leg without even think. And now that he's standing in one foot, makes me easier to shove him up against the wooden table. Locking his legs so there wouldn't be any unexpected kick in the future. Trapping him perfectly.

"Get off me!" and of course, there's the usual 'get off me' glare and the usual 'get of me' struggle which only makes our bodies rubbed against each other. He just never learns, and yet he says I'm the idiot one.

He's cursing now. So noisy. Let put his lips into a better use. I could tell everyone how good his lip taste, and the provocative soft sounds he makes, and the warmth inside his mouth. But why would I share if I can have it for myself.

Anyway, he shoves me a little and break the kiss. "I got dinner to prepare!"

"So let's make it quick then." I got my lips sucking his silky neck and my fingers are working on his button. He's struggling to get free. Though his panting breath and his hot, hardened member against mine shows that his lust is swirling inside him.

"Marimo! I'm not some fucking girl you can use everytime your dirty, perverted mind takes control!" I just grunt. Doesn't he know that that fact was what makes fucking him feels so good?

"Stupid love-cook." I take his nipple inside my mouth. His breath hitched, eyes shut, bodie's arching, pushing his hip against my own. Does anybody know he could be this erotic? I hope they don't. Even if they know, I hope they were not trying to make him like this. It wasn't like I care if Sanji having sex with someone else, but I prefer to keep the good things for my self.

Sanji keeps on cursing, calling me barbarian, Neanderthal, yet his fingers are clutching my hair and his legs circling my hip. All I know, that is a body language for 'hurry up and fuck me, dammit'.

I have my mouth working on his belly while my hand trying to unbuckle his pants. And it seems like the time when realization comes to his head. Such a perfect timing, and how could he still got some realization into his head in this condition? Shit!

He's almost shoving me entirely and says, "Didn't I tell you that you won't get it?" he's trying to threat me.

"You're half naked, your legs are around my hips, and this," I'm grabbing his hard member, he moaned so seductively, "is certainly disagree with what you're just saying. So why are complaining?"

"'Cause you always do this without ever once realize that I'm a gentleman, I prefer to do this with girl, I hate to be your bottom. And on top of everything, even if I want to have sex with a man, as a bottom, I prefer to do it decently and with a fine gentleman. Not with some single brain-celled Neanderthal who has his hormones controlled him all the time and thinking that shoving me up against a table is the best way to ask me to having sex with him! You moronic fucker!" he's panting after he said that. His face's bright red, so I guess he really mad at me. But, he'll be fine after I make him come.

"When we find an island, you could fuck the way you like it, with any fine gentleman you could find, and do it as much as you want. But now, you don't have any fine gentleman, so why don't we just do it my way?" I take off his pants, and thrust him hard. He's hot and tight, and after some hard thrust I come, and he come. Great sex.

We both are so spent, too tired to move or even think. I lay my head on his silky sweaty chest. I actually like to stay like that for more than just a minute or two. But I know better that get away quickly before he get his energy back was a smart thing to do. Because, first, I concerned about my safety. And second, a naked, flushed, panting, swollen Sanji'd make me want to fuck him again. And no, it wasn't good for my safety.

I got up and put my pants and haramaki on. I looked at him, he stared back at me through his half lidded eye. He's still panting and worn out, he shut his eyes again. And I couldn't help myself not to keep staring. Suddenly the word 'erotic' felt to harsh to describe him. And suddenly it occurred to me that I chose him to do this with me not just for simple reason.

I leaned closer to his ear, though I knew he probably asleep and couldn't listen to what I'm going to say. "On second thought, when we find an island, _I_ will do it your way."


End file.
